sonic_boom_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Translator in Disguise
Translator in Disguise '''is the fourth episode in Sonic Boom Legends. It aired on 13 May, 2017 in Australia and on 12 May, 2017 in the United States. Synopsis Shift finds a waterlogged robot named U.T. on the beach, that can translate thoughts. After an accident, can U.T. be trusted to tell the truth? Appearances '''Characters * Shift the Hedgehog * Erik the Okapi * U.T. (First Appearance) * Fixer the Fox * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Sophia the Sun Bear (First Appearance) * Maniac the Hedgehog (First Appearance) * Lucas the Tiger (First Appearance) Locations * Forgone Island ** Main Village *** Erik's House ** Main Village Beach ** Greenvale Hills *** Fixer's Workshop Story A brisk, evening breeze is blowing in the wind, as the sun has set over Forgone island. We are at Erik’s house, inside Main Village. It’s a small, rounded house, with a large wooden poll through the middle to hold the house up. There is also a small room to the back that has a bed, and a lounge room closer to the door. Inside, we see Shift and Erik, eating ice-cream and watching some TV on the couch. “So remember folks, the Monster of Green Slime, could be out there.” The TV Reporter exclaimed on the TV. “That closes tonight’s episodes of Wonders of Nature. See you next time!” The TV gets turned off. “Dang, that was some episode!” Shift explains loudly. “Yeah! I really wonder if the eight legged slime monster is out there somewhere?” Erik replied. “Now that would be something cool to catch on camera!” “Sure would!” Shift replied, putting his ice cream bowl on the table, and standing up from the couch. He looks at the clock mounted on the wooden poll in the middle of the room. “Well, it was nice hanging out with you Erik, but I best get going.” “Sure thing Shift.” Erik replied as he turned the TV back on. “See you tomorrow!” “See ya!” Shift replied as he exited the building. .... Shift was walking along the now quiet main road. Now was a time that people stayed indoors and would eat dinner, so it was expected as to why the streets were empty. Shift stopped at a corner, and looked at the sky. The stars were starting to come out, and Shift enjoyed the twinkling lights. “Maybe I do a bit of stargazing before going home.” Shift told himself. He then walked around a corner off Main Villages main road, towards the beach. Upon arrival, Shift sat down on the sand, and looked up. The waves softly rolled in and out, with a salty wind blowing in. Shift looked, and admired the many lights in the sky. After a small moment of silence, Shift heard a small electrical buzz in the distance. Shift jumped a little, and turned his head toward that sound. “Who’s there?” Shift asked as he stood up. He brushed the sand off him, waiting for an answer. Nothing but silence. Then, Shift saw a blue buzz, on the shore, not that far away from him. Curious, he walked over to the little buzzing light. There, laying nest to the waves of the ocean, laid a little robot. It had two large antennae, a rounded head, a rounded body, with two little wheels at the bottom. From the condition, it was in, it looked mildly damaged, but the robot was soaked in water. Carefully, Shift grabbed the robot’s handle, located on its head, on its head and gave it a little shake, trying to get the water out. “Hmm, looks like you’ve been waterlogged little guy.” Shift told the little robot. “Let’s take you to Fixer and see what he can do.” Shift then dragged the robot across the sand, toward Fixer’s house, in hopes that Fixer would know how to help. Now at Fixer’s Workshop, Shift was at Fixer’s workbench with the robot lying on the table. “After that, I brought him over here to see what you could do.” Shift concluded to Fixer and Alkira, who were gathered to the other side of the work station. “It’s such a cute little robot.” Alkira exclaimed, giving it a poke. “Don’t you think so Fixer?” “Uhh, sure!” Fixer replied, hesitantly, while rubbing the back of his head. He then looked at the robot, holding his chin. “Hmm.” “What are you thinking about Fixer?” Shift asked. “Just what to do with him.” Fixer replied, looking at the robot. “Kira, mind bringing over the heater from the storage room?” “Sure thing Fixer.” Alkira replied, walking towards the back of the workshop. Shift looked at Fixer, with an eyebrow raised. “What?” Fixer asked. “Kira?” Shift questioned. “What is this, nicknames now?” “Look, you want your robot fixed or not?!” Fixer replied, a little annoyed. Shift stood there, still with his eyebrow raised. “Back!” Alkira cheerily exclaimed, pushing the heater over to the two guys. “Thanks!” Fixer exclaimed, plugging the heater into a power outlet. “So, what are you going to do?” Shift asked. “I’ll let him dry off for now, and I’ll see if I can turn him on in the morning. Till then, its best you go home and get some sleep.” Fixer replied. “Alright then.” Shift replied, as he walked to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Then Shift left the building. .... Morning came, and Shift returns to the workshop. “Morning Fixer! How’s my robot going? Ahh!” Shift yelled as he walked in. Shift noticed that Fixer had two brown bags under his eyes, his fur was scruffier than usual, and he had soot on his face. By the looks of things, he got no sleep last night. “You alright Fixer?” “I’m just fine.” Fixer replied as he annoyingly turned his head towards Shift. “I’m tired from being up all night fixing this robot.” A voice said. The little robot turned it head, and looked at Shift. “So. Cool.” Shift muttered to himself, holding in the excitement. “I love it!” Shift ran over to the robot, giving it a hug. “I’ve never had a robot before.” The robot exclaimed. “What, what do you mean?” Shift asked the robot, taking a step back “I’m not a robot.” “I’ve suddenly lost lots of interest in this thing.” “I found its name scratched on the inside of its metal fame. It’s called U.T. Stands for Universal Translator.” Fixer explained. “From what I’ve seen, it translates your words into your thoughts, or something like that.” '' “I’d have a better explanation, but this robot has been a pain to me all night.”'' U.T. exclaimed. “Just get him out of here before I smack it with a spanner.” Fixer yawned, quite aggravated. “It’s ruined my mood for movie marathoning today with Alkira.” U.T. states. Fixer grabs his spanner, and attempts to wack the robot, but Shift pulls U.T away, just in time. “Ok, ok, we’re going.” Shift replied quickly, putting U.T. on the ground. “Come on U.T. let’s go see Erik. I’m sure he’ll like you.” “We better go before Fixer uses me as a live punching bag.” U.T. explains. With that, Shift and U.T. leave Fixer’s workshop. Fixer stood there, dead tired, as Alkira skipped over to him holding a DVD case. “Ready to watch all of Servants and Vampires?” Alkira asked excitedly. Fixer yawned, and began walking to the staircase to his room. “Sorry Kira, that robot was the death of me.” Fixer then turned and looked at Alkira, who looked very upset. “''Err, I mean, umm,'' sure! I’m umm, not tried at all!” Fixer hesitantly added. .... Now at Erik’s House, Erik was putting the breakfast dishes away, when Shift walks in with U.T. closely behind. “Hey Erik!” Shift exclaims. “Hello Erik.” U.T. exclaims. The sound of a robotic voice makes Erik turn around quickly. “Hey Shift.” Erik replies slowly. “Who’s this?” “This robot is creeping me out.” U.T. beeps. “This is U.T., Erik.” Shift replies. “I found him on the beach last night, and Fixer fixed him for me.” “I came here before Fixer could throw a spanner at me.” U.T. remarked. Erik stood there, questioned. “That’s so cool!” Erik remarked. “So, what does this little guy do?” “He looks like a metal lunchbox on wheels.” U.T. beeped. Shift crossed his arms, a little annoyed at what U.T. said. “He translates your words into your thoughts. Quite the handy skill of you ask me.” Shift answered. “Like you can find out the truth behind what your friends think about your robots!” “I’m unhappy you think my robot looks like a lunchbox.” ''U.T. exclaims. “I’m sorry Shift.” Erik explained. “But that’s so cool! Oh, I have some left-over ice cream in the fridge if you want some.” ''“I don’t want to make you more upset." U.T. beeps. Shift looked at Erik for a moment, before giving a smile. “Thanks Erik, I’m quite hungry.” Shift replied, unfolding his arms. “I forgot to eat breakfast this morning.” U.T. adds. Shift walks away towards the kitchen, and Erik looks at U.T. He bends over to get a better look at him. It was a strange looking robot indeed. “It’s hard to believe that this little robot can really translate thoughts.” Erik whispered, in hopes U.T. did not pick it up. “I need to get rid of this thi....” U.T. tries to beep, but Erik grabbed him and covered what looked like his mouth, but that didn’t work.'' ”....ng before Shift finds....”'' Erik, now worried Shift can hear U.T., accidently breaks a little red wire on one of the sides of U.T. antennas, to make it be quiet. “....out.” U.T. beeps, looking like it was shutting down. Erik lets out a sigh of relief, before Shift enters the room with the bowl of ice cream. “Everything ok? I heard noises in here.” Shift asks. U.T. begins to boot back up again, unexpectingly. “Oh, nothing.” Erik replies, smiling weakly. “Get back in the kitchen you big dummy.” U.T. beeps. Erik turns his head quickly, with a pale face. Shift stands there in silence. “What did you call me?” Shift says slowly, trying not to snap. “It’s not nice being called a dummy.” U.T. adds. Erik is gobsmacked at the situation. He tries to find the right words to say. “Sh, Shift, you know I’d never say that.” Erik replies. “That robot is lying!” “Just keep eating my ice cream, since it’s the only thing your good for.” U.T. beeps. Shift gasps, then snatches U.T. away from Erik angrily. Erik stands there, gobsmacked. “Fine, is that’s the way you’re going to be about it, then eat your ice cream, and I’ll be on my way!” Shift angrily replies, as he leaves the house, taking U.T. with him. Erik stands there, quite saddened about what happened. “But, I’d never think those things about you Shift.” Erik mumbles to himself, before slumping on the couch. He thought to himself for a moment. “I’d....Never....Think....That....” He said slowly. Suddenly, his head sprang up from the realising what was going on. “I have to go tell Fixer!” .... We now see Shift at Sophia’s kitchen, where Sophia and Maniac are cooking muffins. Sophia is a large, chestnut coloured bear, with a grey shirt, pink jacket and white gloves with a hole for the pinkie to come out. Maniac is a yellow hedgehog who has a light grey shirt and a dark red jacket, with white gloves. Shift was sitting on a stool, watching Sophia and Maniac at work, while talking about what happened just a moment ago. “So then I walked out, because Erik was being rude to me.” Shift explains, sinking his face into his hands. “It’s hard to believe that he would say that after so long of being friends.” U.T. beeps. “That is quite the story Shift.” Maniac explains, tipping some batter into the muffin tray. “Sounds like this robot of yours is causing some unneeded things to be said.” “You are just a cry baby.” U.T. remarks. After hearing that, Maniac looks up at U.T. with an angrily concerned look. ' “Hey! I didn’t mean that!”' She snaps. “I totally meant that.” U.T. beeps. “That’s enough!” Sophia cuts in. “Erik has already hurt Shifts feelings, he doesn’t need you too.” “Terrific work Maniac.” U.T. exclaims. Shift clenches his fists. “Great, now I can see that both of you hate me too!” Shift grumps as he folds his hands angrily. “And after I thought that out of everyone in the village, you two would be the ones to understand.” “Backstabbers.” U.T. adds. “Wait, what! No, we don’t hate you Shift!” Maniac exclaims. “That robot lied to you!” “Every word was true.” U.T. beeps. Shift turns away from Sophia and Maniac, and jumps off the stool. “Great, guess you don’t want me around then as well!” Shift grumped, stomping to the door. “You’re just like Erik.” U.T. beeps after him. “Shift, wait! She didn’t mean it like.” Sophia pleaded, but Shift and U.T. left the building before she could finish. She then turned to Maniac, who was feeling quite upset. “Sophia!” Maniac cried, giving Sophia a hug. “It’s okay dear, I know you didn’t mean that.” Sophia replied comfortably, as she wrapped her arms around Maniac. “Shift trusts that robot too much.” “That robot is going to cause so much trouble.” Maniac says in her arms. “Mm Hmm.” Sophia agreed, looking down at the saddened hedgehog. .... We are now back at Fixer’s workshop, and Erik was waiting outside. He knocked on the door and stood there waiting. After a short moment, Alkira opened the front door. “Oh, hello Erik.” Alkira exclaimed. “Hey Alkira.” Erik replied. “Is Fixer home?” “No, he is not!” Cried a voice inside. By its sound, it was Fixer. “But please! I need your help!” Erik exclaimed as he walked in. He saw that Fixer was on the couch with popcorn and chips, and the TV going. Currently, Servants and Vampires was on, but it was paused. “Shift’s robot is going crazy!” Erik added. Fixer, looking quite annoyed at hearing about that robot again, twitched his head to face Erik. “Oh sure, not like the night I had to fix him.” Fixer replied, annoyed. “Never want to see that robot again.” “What made it so bad?” Erik asked. “Like you’d care.” Fixer yawned. Erik freezed for a moment, not knowing how to reply. “I’m sorry Erik.” Alkira said from behind. “Fixer, tends to be a bit tired when he is, well, tired. Trust me, I know.” Alkira added, looking unimpressed at Fixer. Fixer yawned, not really caring. “That’s okay.” Erik replied. “But I really need help with Shift’s robot. I kinda did something that is making it go nuts.” “Grr, what is it this time?!” Fixer exclaimed as he raised from the couch. “Well, Shift came over and showed me his robot.” Erik explained. “And then all of a sudden U.T. began lying about what I was saying!” “That’s terrible!” Alkira gasped. “Have you tried turning it on and off again?” Fixer asked, with an obvious tone. Alkira thought for a moment. “Wait, didn’t you remove that switch?” Alkira asked. Fixer opened his eyes wide, apon realizing she was right. “Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” Fixer replied embarrassingly rubbing his head. “Needed room for the new wires.” “See, I paid attention!” Alkira remarked a little sassily. “True, true.” Fixer added. “Umm, guys. Can we get back on topic?” Erik asked. “Oh ho ho, right, U.T.” Fixer sarcastically chuckled, now returning to his annoyed, tired attitude. “Umm, did you tamper with the robot at all?” Fixer asked. “Maybe.” Erik replied, as he smiled embarrassingly. “Oh boy.” Fixer sighed. “What did you do?” “When Shift bought U.T. to my place, I wanted to take a closer look at it. I mean, a machine that can translate thoughts? Come on, that’s cool.” Erik explained. “Yeah, I know.” Fixer sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, while I looked at it,” Erik kicked the ground embarrassingly. “I broke one of the wires.” “Wait, what?” Fixer gasped. “What one?” “Umm, it was the one that went up to its, umm....” Erik then but his hands where his ears were. “Ear thingies.” “But that would mean....” Alkria exclaimed, thinking to herself. “....U.T. would not be translating the whole truth!” “Indeed.” Fixer added. “With that wire broken, U.T. would be programmed to translate the words of its owner’s as the truth, while everyone else’s would be the opposite of the truth.” “Thus creating a false sense of direction between what people really meant to say, and what U.T. would translate it to.” Alkira thought to herself. “Haha, exactly! Nice work Kira.” Fixer remarked, holding his hand out. Alkira slapped the hand as a high-five. “So how do we stop U.T.?” Erik asked. “There’s only one way now, but Shift ain’t going to like it.” Fixer replied. .... Still hungry now that he never finished breakfast, Shift was now at Lucas’ Grocer, looking at some food to buy. Lucas is a short orange tiger, who wears white gloves, and brown stripes. He was sitting on a chair behind the counter, reading a Tommy Thunder comic, while Shift looked through the shelves. U.T. closely followed. “Hey umm, Lucas, do you have any tomatoes in stock? There none over here with the fruits.” Shift asks. “I need breakfast.” U.T. beeps after. Lucas pops his head over the counter. “That’s because they are over with the vegetables.” Lucas sighs as he returns to his comic. '' “Only stupid people look in the fruit section for tomatoes.”'' U.T. beeps. “Hey! If you did not already know, tomatoes are known as fruits!” Shift replies quite annoyed. “Tomatoes have seeds, so they are fruits.” U.T. beeps. Lucas just shrugs as he keeps reading his comic. Shift sighs and walks over to the vegetables. “Why is everyone thinking so negatively of me?” Shift tells himself. “I can’t even buy food without being insulted.” “Without this robot, I would never have known the truth behind what people think of me.” U.T. adds. Shift bends over and gives U.T. a pat, before grabbing a small bag of tomatoes. He then walks over to Lucas at the cash register. “Heh, so you finally found them.” Lucas exclaims as he is typing on his cash register. '' “What happened, got lost?”'' U.T. adds. Shift folded his arms together, annoyed. “Well, if you put the tomatoes where the fruits are, then maybe they would be easier to find!” Shift replies, with a small growl. “Please put better care in the location of certain foods.” U.T. exclaims. “Woah, hey, calm down. It’s good that you found them in the end.” Lucas replies quickly, trying not to cause a fuss. “If you don’t like my shop, then take your dodgy looking robot, and leave.” U.T. beeps. Shift’s eye twitched a little, before he grabbed a tomato from the bag, and threw it at Lucas’ face. “Alright then, we’re going!” Shift yells. “You don’t know anything about making your costumers happy!” With that, Shift storms out of the grocer, with U.T. in his arms. “You need to pay for that!” Lucas yells back as he cleans his face with a spare cloth. He then looks at the crushed tomato in the cloth. “Oh, tomatoes really do have seeds.” He remarks. .... Now on a bench beside Main Village’s main road, Shift sits there, feeling quite alone, with U.T. right beside him. He lets out a disappointed sigh, before sinking his head. Then, he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. Shift looks up, and sees Sophia, holding a small basket of muffins. “Care for a muffin, dear? You look rather hungry.” Sophia asks kindly. “These muffins were made for a reason.” U.T. beeps. Shift considers the offer, but he was still upset about what happened earlier. “What’d you do, poison them?” Shift grumped. Then, as if on cue, his tummy rumbled rather loudly. He looks up at Sophia, and takes a muffin. “I’ll take that chance.” He mumbles as he stuffs his face with the muffin. Sophia laughs, as she sits next to the hedgehog. “I’m too hungry to complain.” U.T. beep after. “See, they’re not poisoned.” Sophia said, as she gave Shift a hug. “You’re a good hedgehog Shift, and you know me. I’d never think mean things about you.” “But you’re still just a whiney baby.” U.T. adds. Shift continues to eat his muffin without a change of emotion. This isn’t new info to him after all. “Then why does U.T. say differently?” Erik remarks. “You’re lying.” U.T. beeps. “I’m not lying.” Sophia explained. “I’m just saying that you need to listen to what your friends are saying, rather than your robot.” “That robot is revealing too many secrets.” U.T. beeps after. Shift’s annoyance, now turned to anger, as he gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. He sprang from the bench, and turned quickly to Sophia. “You’re just like everyone else!” Shift yells angrily. “Everyone in this village hates me, and if it wasn’t for U.T. I would have been hidden from the truth the whole time!” “U.T. is the only one who understands me.” U.T. beeps after. “That’s not true and you know it!” Cried Erik’s voice in the distance. Walking towards them was Erik, followed by Fixer, Alkira, Lucas, and Maniac. “What are you all doing here?!” Shift asks, still very grumpy. “Shift, we have come to talk.” Erik replies. U.T. was about to translate Erik’s words, however another voice was heard. “We know you like that robot.” Maniac exclaims. U.T. again, was about to translate the words, but another voice was heard before U.T. could beep. “But it’s time you stopped listening to its lies.” Lucas added. U.T. was struggling a little, now having to translate three sentences at once. Before it could utter a beep, it heard another voice. “And listen to your friends.” Erik concluded. U.T.’s struggle was beginning to show, as it started to buzz a little. Shift noticed it, and was beginning to panic. “What are you all doing!?” Shift yelled, looking at U.T. stressed. “You’re overloading him!” “U.T. is not the same as he was before.” Alkira exclaimed. “One of its wires is broken, so he is not translating the truth.” Fixer added. “Which means it is telling lies!” Sophia remarked, now realising what they were doing. “Lies. Lies! You’re all liars!” Shift yelled, now a tear forming in his eye. “Then let’s prove it.” Lucas remarked. “Let’s see it translate our words.” Maniac added. “Let’s test its truth with ours.” Alkira added. “We’re your friends Shift.” Sophia exclaimed. “We know you know it.” Fixer added. “Now it’s time to prove it.” Erik concluded. U.T. was now buzzing wildly, and out of control. With so many words to translate from so many people, U.T. could not handle the pressure. It twitched, and twisted, with its diel eyes flickering out of control, and its antennae began to spin. Shift bent over, and looked at U.T., concerned and upset for the little robot. “U.T.” Shift asked, almost to the point of tears. “Are they telling the truth?” U.T.’s twitching began to slow down after hearing Shifts voice, before letting out a slow beep. “We’re telling the truth, Shift.” U.T. beeped slowly, before it sparked again, and exploded from the overloaded information. The explosion was small, so nobody got hurt. Shift however, knelt down on the ground where U.T.’s parts where, and sank his head into his hands. Everyone else gathered around Shift, and what was left of U.T. .... A short moment later, Shift was placing the parts of U.T. in a hole beside of his house. Beside the hole, and sign that says ‘U.T. lays here’ is placed. Erik then comes over, grabs a shovel, and fills the hole with dirt. Shift then turns to everyone, who was gathered together behind Shift. “I’m so sorry everyone.” Shift tells everyone. “I was so caught up believing in a robot, rather than believing in my friends.” He then looks at the ground, a little upset. “Do you think you can forgive me?” “Aww, Shift!” Sophia exclaims loudly, before giving him a hug. “Of course, we do.” Then everyone came in, and gave Shift a big group hug. Shift smiled, knowing that he could trust his friends, more then what a robot might say. Everyone else was very happy as well, knowing they got their friend back. Suddenly, Shift’s eyes went large upon realising something. “Shoot! I forgot to broadcast todays weather!” Shift exclaimed, before running off inside his house. Everyone watched, before bursting into laughter together. “That’s our Shift.” Erik laughed. Trivia * The title 'Translator in Disguise' is a joke on the Transformers phrase 'Robots in Disguise'. * U.T following Shift around on wheels in the town is also another reference to Transformers. In the 2017 film, Transformers: The Last Knight, the Autobot Sqweeks is the only friend to the human character, Izabella. In this episode, when Shift believes that his friends in the town hate him, being unaware that U.T’s antenna is broken, Shift thinks of U.T being the only friend he has left. It should be noted that while the Autobot Sqweeks moves on one wheel, U.T runs on two wheels. Category:Episodes